


Breathe

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: "I wanna help you, Don.""Help me go to sleep?"Raph shrugged. "Among other things.""What other things?" Donnie frowned."I'm gonna help you get over your impossible crush on April."





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot shorter, with Raph just fucking the feelings for April right out of Donnie and then it turned into this..monstrosity.
> 
> It's really just a big mess, but thank you for reading anyway

"Donnie," Raph called out, storming into the lab. "What the shell, man? Master Splinter told you to go to bed over an hour ago."

"Can't sleep," Donnie said, dripping some strange chemical into a half full breaker. The liquid fizzled for a moment before going flat. Donnie sighed.

"Why the shell not?"

The genius spilled out his failed concoction into a nearby sink and rinsed out the glass. "You know why, Raph."

"Enlighten me," Raph frowned, crossing his arms.

"I need to find a way to cure Mr. O'Neil-"

"Donnie..."

"So that April will-"

"Stop it, Don!" Raph shouted, startling the genius. "April is not coming back!"

"You don't know that, Raph."

"She hasn't contacted us _in weeks_."

"She's upset!" Donnie shouted back. "She has every right to be. But I'll make things right and when I do-"

"When you do April will be so grateful that she'll actually wanna date you?"

Donnie's face burned. "That's not why I'm doing this."

"Oh, can it, Don," the hothead scowled.

The genius balked. "I'm doing this to set things right. It's _our_ fault her father got mutated."

"So that's it then?" Raph asked, stalking towards his brother. "This is just about fixing our mistake? The fact that you've been working yourself to near exhaustion has nothing to do with April or the new boy she's been hanging out with?"

Donnie almost spilled the chemicals he was holding. "H-how do you know about that?"

"I heard you talking to yourself about it earlier."

"I was talking to _Timothy_."

"Whatever," Raph rolled his eyes. "The point is you need to get over April."

"I don't need to _do_ anything," Donnie sneered. "Now go away before I-"

"No!" Raph yelled. "Master Splinter told you to go to bed. And if you won't go by choice, I'm taking you by force." The red-banded turtle stepped behind his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him upwards.

"Are you crazy, Raph?" Donnie cried, struggling to get free. "Put me down!"

"We both know you can't break free from this hold, Donnie. Now put down your crazy chemicals before they spill everywhere."

Donnie frowned. "Fine."

Grinning, Raph adjusted his hold on his brother slightly, so Donnie was able to carefully set down the filled beakers he was holding onto his desk.

"Good, Donnie," Raph coaxed, gently patting his brother's chest. "Now off to bed."

As soon as they entered Donnie's bedroom, Raph plopped the genius onto his mattress.

Donnie pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop them and frowned. "This is stupid. I'm not even tired."

"That's alright. I can help with that," Raph smirked, setting the lock on Donnie's door.

"What...are you doing?" Donnie asked, lifting his head slightly.

"I wanna help you, Don."

"Help me go to sleep?"

Raph shrugged. "Among other things."

"What other things?" Donnie frowned.

"I'm gonna help you get over your impossible crush on April," the hothead replied, pulling an elbow pad off.

"Impossible?" Donnie repeated the word in a scowl.

"You and April will never be a thing, Don," Raph continued, working on his kneepads next. "It would never work."

"What the shell do you know?" Donnie spat, too angry to question why his brother was "undressing" in front of him.

"A lot more than you," Raph said, pulling off his belt. "I know April is never coming back...I know you never had a shot with her...I know you're meant to be with me."

"What?" Donnie questioned abruptly, his eyes traveling up his brother's now naked body to focus on his face. "You mean with this family?"

"No, I mean with _me_ ," Raph repeated, removing his mask. He stepped over to the bed and sat down directly in front of his brother. "I'm crazy about you, Donnie. Always have been."

Donnie blinked for a moment, then scrunched up his face. "You're crazy all right, Raph."

"I'm serious, Don," Raph said, grabbing his brother's chin with a bit of force. "I want you. And tonight..." He slipped off his brother's mask slowly. "I'm gonna have you."

Donnie opened his mouth in attempt to retort, but before he had a chance to say anything, Raph's lips were against his in a hard kiss.

Raph took the advantage of Donnie's mouth already being open and quickly slipped his tongue inside.

Donnie knew what was happening was wrong. He was kissing his own _brother_ for goodness sake! But he'd never been kissed before and what Donnie was feeling then was nothing but hormonal bliss.

Raph was inexperienced, for sure, but what he lacked in knowledge, he made up for in enthusiasm, and before Donnie could process what was happening, he let out a soft churr.

Raph grinned against Donnie's beak, pulling off his brother's lips with a tiny pop. Donnie tried to hold back the tiny whimper that escaped him when Raph pulled away.

"Don't worry," He smirked. "I've got plenty of other fun things planned."

"Raph," Donnie started, his breathing still a bit uneven. "This...t-this isn't right. We're brothers."

"Mutants going after humans ain't right, either," Raph frowned. "But that never stopped you."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "You're not even making sense. You can't say me and April don't belong together and then use it in the same argument towards _us_. You're totally-"

Raph kissed Donnie again, cutting off his rambling. "God, I love it when you get all technical."

Stunned for a moment, Donnie forgot what he was saying before and focused back on Raph. "What are you doing?"

"You don't seem to be completely onboard with this yet, so I need to take some precautions."

"Precautions?" Donnie squeaked, eyeing the rope Raph now held in his hands.

The hothead grinned. "Scoot back."

"Why?"

Raph rolled his eyes, then grabbed Donnie's shoulder sling, pulling him until his back hit the headboard. He raised his arms up and very carefully tied his wrists together against the bars.

Donnie yanked on the ropes. "Raph, this really isn't-"

"Don't worry," Raph smiled, running a finger along his brother's cheek, down to his neck. Donnie shivered. "The ropes come off as soon as you see how much better you're off with me, rather than April."

"But I don't think-"

"But you will," Raph interrupted. "Trust me. I'm gonna make you feel better than you've ever felt with her."

Donnie wanted to argue his point, since he'd never actually _done_ anything with April, but suddenly Raph's lips were against his again and all coherent thoughts were immediately taken out by sheer pleasure.

Raph was the one to pull away again, but this time his lips didn't go far. They traveled down Donnie's neck, nipping at this collarbone. Raph wanted to bite him, to leave lasting marks on his genius brother, but he didn't want to alert the family of their new coupling just yet.

Instead, Raph's mouth left Donnie's neck and traveled further, his tongue dipping into the scutes on Donnie's plastron.

The genius leaned his head back, breathing shallow breaths, trying to keep a cool head. He couldn't give into the pleasure, no matter how amazing it felt. _Raph was his brother. His brother. His-_

"Raph!" Donnie cried out. The hothead's mouth was hovering just over the bulging spot between Donnie's thighs. Grinning at his brother's response, Raph stuck his tongue out again, swiping it across his slightly parted slit.

"Raph nggghh...oh God," Donnie panted. It only took one more swipe of Raph's tongue before Donnie dropped down.

"That was easy," Raph chuckled, wrapping his hand around the half hard member. He made a slow pump and paused, glancing up at his brother.

Donnie let out a soft mewl and looked back at his brother with a half-lidded gaze.

"This alright, Don?"

Donnie didn't want to answer. He knew it wasn't. But he also didn't want Raph to stop, so he nodded.

"Tell me," Raph ordered, squeezing his brother's cock.

"Nggghh," Donnie moaned. "Yes, Raph, it's alright. I-it feels good."

"I bet it does," Raph agreed. "Looks good, too. I wonder how it...tastes?" He raised an eye ridge, a smirk on his face.

Donnie felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't mean...he wasn't really going to...? 

And then it happened. Raph leaned down, opened his mouth, and wrapped his lips around the head of Donnie's leaking cock.

Donnie threw his head back so hard, he saw stars. Raph chuckled at the reaction, sending another wave of pleasure through Donnie's body. "Holy mmmfff..."

Donnie couldn't believe how amazing it felt. The warmth of Raph's mouth...the way his tongue lapped against the sides...his fingers tracing around the base... It felt so good. _Too_ good. Raph had only latched on for a minute or so and Donnie already felt like he was going to explode.

Before he could, though, Raph pulled away and Donnie let out a strangled moan in protest.

The hothead laughed. "Sorry, can't have you coming before we've even started."

"But it felt...felt so good," Donnie tried, hoping hearing that would get Raph to continue.

"Don't worry," He smiled, holding his brother's chin up. "Everything else will feel a lot better."

"What...what else?"

Raph smirked. "You know, for a genius, you don't know much about sex."

Donnie huffed. "I'm sorry. I guess I was too busy researching more important things. You know like-mmm!"

Raph managed to quiet his brother with his lips, unclothing him in the process. Raph ran his tongue across Donnie's bottom lip and Donnie gasped, unintentionally giving the hothead entrance.

Raph took full advantage of it and shoved his tongue inside, exploring his brother's mouth. He twirled his tongue seductively around Donnie's before pressing it against the inside of his cheek, finally ending his exploration by running it through his brother's tooth gap.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both breathing hard. "Oh, shell..."

"Not bad," Raph grinned. "But I think it's time we put _your_ tongue to work."

"How...?"

Before Donnie had a chance to ask, Raph sat up on his knees, his cock already out and very hard. 

Donnie looked on with unblinking eyes as Raph stroked his cock, causing a bit of precum to squirt out, dripping right onto Donnie's plastron.

Donnie watched as Raph swiped up the white substance with his finger, bringing it forward.

Donnie didn't need to be told what he had to do. He carefully opened his mouth, sucking the cum from the green digit.

Raph hummed approvingly. "How's it taste?"

Donnie moaned in reply.

"That's just a sample," the hothead husked out. "Ready for a full serving?"

Donnie felt himself gulp, but he nodded.

Still on his knees, Raph scooted closer. He held up his cock, and ran the tip over Donnie's lips, painting them in precum. Slowly, Donnie opened his mouth, welcoming him inside.

Raph moaned. And it was loud. So much louder than Donnie had been.

Donnie had no idea what he was doing. He never really thought about blowjobs before. Neither giving or receiving.

It was clear by Raph's enthusiasm, as he sunk another inch into Donnie's warm mouth, that it was all _he_ thought about.

After sinking about half his cock in, Donnie felt the head of Raph's cock hit his throat, and he closed his lips down on the hard flesh to inform Raph that he couldn't fit anymore.

Raph chuckled at the gesture. "Oh no, we ain't done yet. Ain't you ever heard of deep throating?"

Unable to talk, Donnie gave him an annoyed look that clearly stated: "You know I haven't."

"Relax your throat, Donnie-boy," Raph coaxed, placing his hands on each of Donnie's cheeks. "I'm going in."

A sudden wave of panic set in then and Donnie attempted to pull away, but Raph didn't budge.

"Shh, it's okay, Don," Raph said in a soothing tone. He hands traveled down so they were resting on his neck. "Relax...I'm not gonna hurt you."

Donnie stopped moving, staring right into his brother's eyes. Raph could be pretty forceful when he wanted to be, but Donnie had never seen or heard him speak the way he was speaking to him now. The genius was still terrified, but he trusted his brother.

He carefully nodded his understanding and Raph smiled. "Relax your throat."

This was the third time he said this and Donnie still didn't quite understand the demand. He tried to obey as best he could, though, and as soon as he did, he felt Raph sink another inch of meaty flesh into his mouth.

"That's it," Raph sighed. "Now breath through your nose."

Again, Donnie followed his orders and suddenly the nervous weight of what was happening fell from his shoulders. He could breathe. His throat was blocked and at this point completely filled, but he could still breathe.

"Good, oh so good, Donnie," Raph mumbled, his hands stroking the sides of Donnie's face. "Now stay just like that while I..."

Raph pulled back slightly, his cock sliding halfway out of Donnie's mouth and suddenly he pushed back in, his cock easily slipping down Donnie's open throat.

Startled by the gesture, Donnie's throat convulsed around his brother's cock, causing Raph to groan. "Breathe. Remember to breathe."

Donnie quickly breathed through his nose, just as he was told and calmed down again.

Raph pulled halfway out again and then pushed back in. This time, Donnie was prepared and brought his focus to his tongue, lapping around the hard member in his mouth.

Raph moaned. "Hell yeah. That feels so~good, Don." He continued fucking his brother's mouth with a few more careful thrusts when Donnie's teeth decided to make an appearance, grazing gently against the hard flesh and Raph groaned loudly.

Without much more warning than that sound, Raph then forcefully grabbed onto Donnie's skull and fucked his mouth even harder. "Oh Donnie, fuck yeah....so good. So goddamn good...FUCK!"

Raph held Donnie's head in place and emptied himself down his brother's throat. Thinking quick, the genius was able to move his throat carefully, drinking down all that was given to him.

"Aw yeah...fucking take it all...swallow it all down. So good, Donnie," Raph quietly mumbled, breaking the hard hold on his brother's head.

When he finally pulled out, Donnie sucked in a long breath, coughing slightly after. When his breathing regulated, Donnie fell back against the headboard, clearly exhausted.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep," Raph said in a hushed tone, running his hands up Donnie's plastron. The genius groaned at the gesture. "We ain't done yet."

"Tired," Donnie whined.

"Come on, Donnie-boy," Raph begged quietly. "I've been waiting for you a long time. The least you can do is give me your full attention."

"You wanted me to go to sleep," Donnie mumbled, the soreness of his throat clear, the more he spoke. "You succeeded."

"Nah, Splinter wanted you to sleep," Raph said. " _I_ just wanted _you_."

Donnie shivered at his words, but his eyes remained closed.

Raph frowned. His cock was already half hard again. For reasons he couldn't quite understand, whenever Raph was horny and needed to jerk himself off, it always took two times before he was fully satisfied.

"Donnie..." Raph almost sing-songed. "Please wake up." He pulled Donnie down so he was lying on his carapace, his still tied hands falling to the base of the headboard.

Raph looked over his brother. His naked body...relaxed expression...a bit of his cum still at the corner of Donnie's lips.

A churr rolled through the hothead and his cock twitched impatiently. He had to get Donnie awake again. Thinking quick, he leaned down and pulled at his brother's tail, revealing his puckered entrance.

Then, without warning, he carefully ran his tongue across it.

Donnie's eyes immediately snapped open. "Raph, what the shell!" He groaned when Raph repeated the action.

"Sorry," The red-banded turtle grinned. "Did you not like that?"

"I just..." Donnie started, his face flushed. "Y-you could have warned me."

"I tried to tell you we weren't finished." He ran a finger along the sensitive area and Donnie twitched before letting out a strangled moan.

"Sorry," Donnie panted out. "I guess I forgot I don't have any say in what's happening." He wiggled his tied up hands to emphasize his point.

Raph frowned. "You do have a say." He leaned down and licked his brother again, this time the tip of his tongue breaching his entrance. "Do you want to stop, Don?"

Donnie bit his lip, but a churr managed to escape anyway.

"Do you want _me_ to stop?" Raph asked, still rimming his brother with purposeful licks.

Donnie breathed out harshly. "No."

Raph grinned, his finger softly stroking his brother's tail. "You know what I'm doing, don't you, Don?"

Donnie didn't say anything, only let out quiet whimpers.

"I'm prepping ya," Raph said, answering himself. He swirled his finger around the head of Donnie's neglected cock, collecting a bit of precum before returning to Donnie's rear end. "I'm afraid I don't really have any real lube. Know what lube is?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Lubricant?"

"Very good, Don," Raph smiled, his circling finger dipping into Donnie's core and making the genius jump. "Know what it's for?"

"Well, in terms of a machine, it minimizes friction...makes things..." He bit his lip when Raph's finger went in again, this time a little deeper. "Run...m-more smoothly."

"Pretty much the same for sex," Raph grinned, his cock twitching again. He loved when Donnie talked all nerdy. "I'm loosening you up for my dick."

Donnie froze at that, his eyes focusing on Raph's finger as it fully entered him. He could feel his brother moving around inside him. Stretching him. Donnie groaned throwing his head back, taking in short breaths.

"Even with the prepping, though," He started, his free hand running over one of his brother's perfect thighs, while his finger continued to explore Donnie. "It's still gonna hurt a bit, cause it's your first time and all. But I promise it'll start to feel good, okay?"

Donnie couldn't comprehend what his brother was saying, his mind still focused on his previous sentence. Raph was going to fuck him. His _brother_ was going to fuck him.

Raph was huge. His finger was one thing. Heck, even sucking him wasn't so bad. But Donnie knew his asshole wasn't nearly as large as his mouth. "Y-you won't fit," He tried.

Raph grinned. "I'll fit. Trust me." Raph gave Donnie's inner walls one more careful stroke before getting into position between his legs.

"R-Raph, please don't..."

Raph looked up at Donnie, his expression almost desperate. "I promise I'll go slow."

Donnie was still shaking, but he nodded. "O...okay."

Raph grabbed his own cock, attempting to coat the entirety of it with his own precum before bringing it to Donnie's quivering hole. He looked up and gave his brother a nervous smile. "Breathe."

Again, Donnie obeyed his command and as soon as he breathed out, Raph sunk into him. He was about halfway in before Donnie started to feel the burn. His breathing quickened.

"Fuck, Don..." Raph moaned, his hands squeezing his brother's thighs. "You feel so damn good~"

Donnie's fists and eyes squeezed shut as Raph continued to push in. Finally, he stopped moving and the genius opened his eyes in question.

Raph was breathing hard. "Just...just tell me when to move."

"You can move now."

"Ya sure?"

Donnie considered the question for a moment, adjusting the lower half of his body, causing Raph to groan. He almost smiled. "Yes, go ahead."

"Alright," Raph said. He kept a firm hold on Donnie's hips, pulled halfway out and pushed himself back in.

"Ah!" Donnie shouted. He breathed in and then out. "Keep going."

The commanding tone made Raph grin. Again, he pulled out and rammed back in.

This time Donnie made no noise, but he stiffened up under Raph, his toes curling. When he finally breathed again, he looked at Raph with wide eyes. "What the shell was that?"

Raph smirked. "Prostate."

"Do it again."

"Yes, sir," the hothead chuckled, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in to hit that same spot inside Donnie.

Donnie's entire bottom half rose up into the air as he cried out. "That feels so..."

"Amazing," Raph finished, continuing to thrust into his brother. "You feel so amazing."

"Yes..." Donnie hummed, wrapping his legs around his brother.

Raph then took one of his brother's legs and threw it over his shoulder. He kissed Donnie's knee, adjusting to the new position.

"See, this is how it's supposed to be, Donnie," Raph panted, his thrusts getting faster. "Just you and me. Not April. We're...we're meant to be together. Made for each other. Mu...mutants," A thrust. "Turtles." Another. " _Brothers._ " And another.

Donnie didn't say anything, just continued to breathe, continued to moan. Too exhausted to even lift his head anymore.

"Right, Don?" Raph asked through a particular hard thrust, biting the knee still over his shoulder.

"Ngghh...yes, Raph, yes!"

"Say it!"

"We're meant to be together!"

"Who?" Raph insisted.

"Y-you and me," Donnie answered, yanking on the ropes still holding his hands. "Not April."

"That's right!" Raph practically yelled. He pulled Donnie's leg off his shoulder and leaned down to kiss his brother, biting his bottom lip in the process.

Donnie let out a muffled moan and immediately came all over their plastrons.

"Fuuuck!" Raph groaned, burying himself to the hilt inside Donnie and spilling his seed.

"Mmm..." The hothead hummed before collapsing on Donnie.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but breathing, Donnie shifted. "Raph," He whined. "Get up. You're...you're too heavy."

"Sure thing," Raph smiled, his expression clearly tired. "But first..." He leaned up and untied his brother's hands from the headboard.

Donnie pulled his hands forward, running at his slightly reddened wrists. "Thanks." As soon as Raph rolled off him, the genius wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, I'm all sticky."

"I can help with that," Raph grinned, leaning over to press his tongue to Donnie's plastron, his mouth traveling downwards, collecting cum along the way.

Donnie could already feel his cock stirring to life again and he groaned. "So much for going to sleep."


End file.
